


Feel-Good Corruption

by cherryflesh



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, Forced Orgasm, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-18 08:52:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7308334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryflesh/pseuds/cherryflesh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Catholic-superhero-with-sinful-thoughts, meet murderous-vigilante-with-dark-desires! Matt Murdock is busy suppressing his increasingly naughty nightmares and Frank Castle has just decided that the devil of Hell's Kitchen needs a hands-on lesson in corruption. Will Daredevil succumb to his own needs? Will the Punisher unwittingly find something that distracts him from killing? (HINT: it looks amazing in tight spandex)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Breaking point ahead

How could someone living in Hell’s Kitchen be so incredibly naive? Red embodied everything that Frank had lost a long time ago, long before his life was ripped apart. With people dying left and right, Red somehow managed to balance on the knife edge. Problem was, you can only do that for so long.

Frank was not entirely surprised. This moral code of his allowed him to see himself as above everyone else, as _good_ even when hammering his fist in some unlucky bastard’s face. So goddamn deluded, fucking gullible and _wrong._

What surprised Frank was that it made him hard. Every time those pink lips parted to spout some bleeding heart bullshit, he wanted to shut him up with his cock. Fucking choke him with it. Then turn him over and pound him hard, make him scream, make him _beg_ …

_Yeah. Yeah, he would beg for it, like a good little slut._

With a sweet, tight hole just _hungry_ for it.

”Uh!”

With a harsh groan, Frank came, his thick cock pulsing in his fist. Strings of white seed painted the shower wall, quickly erased by the hot spray of water. A couple of shuddering breaths, then his snarling mouth relaxed and the lips twisted into a predatory grin.

_Better watch out, Red. One of these nights I might just fuck some sense into you._

* * *

 

Matt fingered the glass of water in his hand, turning the cold glass circle around and around until it felt almost meditative, a cool surface to rest his thoughts on. Because his thoughts were burning him, branding him from the inside out. As always lately, they were centered around Frank Castle. He pitied the man who lost everything, even as he envied him his conviction and lack of doubt, the crystal clarity of his motivation.

_He’s killing people._

He grasped at the straw, but it didn’t bring him any comfort. Being right felt less good when the taint and corruption came from _him_. Where Frank was rock solid, _diamond hard_ in his conviction, Matt felt as fragile as the glass he held in his shaking hand. Not only because he now doubted himself and his actions, whether or not he even made any difference, or if by beating up criminals he only passed the buck to someone else…

But now… now his thoughts were filled with more than ideology, something as shameful as base desire, a desire much much stronger than anything he had ever felt before, for Elektra or Karen or any of the women in his past. All centered around Frank Castle, a hulking beast of a man, a merciless killer without a hint of remorse or even hesitation.

At the time it had been terrifying, but being chained up on that rooftop was the most erotic experience he had ever had. The smell of leather, blood and guns, laced with a heavy layer of aggression. That deep, gravelly voice goading him… he’d been lucky the material of his suit was such that it kept his erection firmly in check. That whole situation, with it spiraling out of control minutes later, had sparked some horrible nightmares, both born out of anxiety and… other things. There were nights when the the nightmares changed and the Punisher went further, where the big hands tearing into him suddenly _lingered_ , touched him, held him in place as he strained against the chains.

Matt swallowed hard and pushed the memory away, putting the glass down on the table before him. Impossible desires. Shameful thoughts. Unworthy of him, as protector of Hell’s Kitchen, and at the end of the day he was _Catholic_ , for goodness sake, and he hated himself… not for the nightmares, for those he was blameless. But the times when he woke up hard, touching himself to the memory of that voice… that smell… the feeling of the huge body smashing into him like a freight train…

_What is wrong with me?_

He wasn’t gay, he just wasn’t. Elektra could attest to that. Karen could. All the women could, plus of course Foggy, who could tell all about his crushes during university. In the court of his mind, witness after witness stepped up to attest to his most assuredly _heterosexual_ character. Slightly comforted, he shifted on the couch.

_”I think you’re a coward.”_

And just like that, the comfort was gone and he cringed at the memory of the dark voice.

_Am I?_

The court of his mind was silent and he had never felt so alone.

 

* * *

 

The smell of gun powder and blood was overwhelming, almost concealing the scent of musk and aggression that was uniquely _him._ Matt immediately followed, moving from roof to roof until he had the big man in his sights. Just like last time, he was leaning over the edge with his gun trained on some target below.

Matt tensed to make a jump from his position, knowing that he was too late, that Frank could pull the trigger at any time…

When the other man spat out a curse and straightened up, Matt relaxed slightly, releasing a breath he hadn’t known he held.

”You didn’t take the shot”, he said softly. Frank’s shoulders tensed but he didn’t turn around.

”Someone came in with a fucking _stroller_ ,” he said conversationally, as if they were colleagues with a disagreement. As if they weren’t about to fight. ”Who the fuck walks outside with a baby at this hour, huh?”

”You care about that?” Matt challenged as he stepped off the chimney he had been perched on and unto the same roof level as Frank, who finally deigned to turn and face him.

”That’s what you think of me, Red?” Frank replied coldly. ”You think I kill kids?”

Matt grimaced, feeling like shit for making the assumption. When he thought about it, it went against everything he knew about the Punisher. 

”I know you’d never hurt a kid, Frank.”

He couldn’t see the other but in his mind’s eye lips twitched in a brief grimace of pain, dark eyes flashing dangerously, then the cold walls slammed down again. He heard the coat rustle as Frank shrugged. The subtle clickety-clacks of his gun, his ammo and a couple of knifes, likely hidden in his boots, the gentle creak of leather as he moved. Matt took it all in, adjusting his own position to better deflect should Frank decide to attack.

”You here to waste my time, Red? That what you’re doing?”

There was a challenge in tone that Matt could not decipher, a subtle difference from the verbal goading he had received before. Something was off that he couldn’t put his finger on. He caught a change in the air, a scent of musk and a underlying drumbeat of Franks heart as it quickened ever so slightly. Matt shifted, unsure how to respond.

”No”, he said at last, then continued, unable to help himself. ”I’m here to convince you that there’s a better way to-”

Harsh laugh interrupted him and he tensed as the hostility in the air deepened, again with this hidden layer that made him hesitate.

”Come on, Red! You sound like a broken record! Getting real tired of this fucking song”, Frank snarled. Clickety-clack. Boots against stone. Creaking leather. Frank was pacing, but not much closer to him, still far enough away for Matt to duck if he had to. ”Aren’t you tired yet, Red?”

The question was uncharacteristically soft and shifted his focus, putting him off guard for a couple of precious seconds. Long enough for Frank to attack. Sudden, lightning fast and vicious, a compact force slamming into him so hard the impact knocked him into the wall. Too late he realized he was held there, pinned by unyielding pressure on his wrists and legs.

He struggled, straining against it but couldn’t budge the weight of the taller man. Roaring in frustration he struggled, trying to quell the panic rising in his chest as he finally identified what had eluded him before. Arousal. Up close the bigger man was radiating it like a fucking sun, heated skin, heaving chest and warm breaths. To his horror his body answered the call to action, his erection straining against his suit once more. Torn between neediness and nausea, a small sound of distress escaped him. It was answered by a dark chuckle. 

”Time to put your money where your mouth is, Red.”

 

 

 


	2. Shattered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is seriously just smut wall-to-wall. So. Yeah. That happened.

_What's that supposed to mean?_ Matt wondered, even as the heated tension between them spoke volumes. He shook his head in mute denial, unable to verbalize a response. As the bigger man leaned in to smell him, a deep inhale that had him pressing himself flat against the wall, he finally found his voice.

"Frank..! W-what are you doing?"

His voice was far from the strong, authoritative tone he had hoped to produce.

The lack of anger and indignation in his own voice made him cringe; he sounded like a breathless virgin. He didn't expect Frank to reply, but after a few more seconds of warm breaths against his throat, he did.

"Think I found some common ground", came the deep voice, much too close to his ear. "Something we both can agree on."

"And what is that?" Matt managed to ground out through clenched teeth, still squirming to get out of the iron grip. He choked back a groan as the grip hardened in response and the bones in his wrist ground together painfully.

"That you want me to fuck you."            

Matt’s unseeing eyes widened behind the mask, his lips parting in shock.

”W-what..?” he asked weakly, thinking he had misheard him. The low chuckle told him otherwise and he ceased struggling for a moment, laughing nervously.

”Very funny. Hah.” He paused and swallowed, Adam’s apple bobbing. ”Frank?”

When Frank didn’t reply he jerked his wrist, renewing his struggles. 

”Are you crazy? Let me go!”

How far would Frank go to prove his point, whatever point that would be? If it was one thing he knew about Frank Castle it was that the man took things a step too far.

Matt loathed feeling helpless, had devoted the better part of his life making sure he did not have to, but right here in this situation all his skills and talents did nothing to compensate for his blindness, for the lack of visual input. All he could tell from Frank’s scent and the drum of his heartbeat was that the man was aroused. While stuck in his grip with his words ignored, fear and helplessness had him in a choke hold. He wanted to be able to look Frank in the eye, to plead with his gaze, to perhaps find some reassurance. Form a connection.

Nothing of the sort was possible, and he’d be damned before he told Frank about his blindness.

Instead he pressed his lips together, trying to make himself numb to the smell of leather and metal, the heat of the calloused hands gathering his wrists above his head. He tried to slip free, but the grip only hardened, one hard hand easily holding both his wrists in a vice.

The knowledge that his captor now had a hand free struck a note of fear in his chest. That very hand skimmed along the edges of his suit and when the fingers touched the edges of his mask he violently twisted his face away.

”Wait!” Ignoring him, fingers took a firm grip of the side of his mask and pulled. ” _Please!_ ”

At the desperate plea, the hand stopped. Instead the fingers gripped his chin, holding him still. Matt could _feel_ his gaze on his skin and fought to get his breathing under control.

”You scared, Red?” Although the words were mocking, Frank’s hoarse voice was soft, almost tender. It made him want to confess to it, to trust the hardened soldier to take that fear away. _I can’t._ He huffed, raising his chin in a silent challenge.  
  


* * *

  
_So fucking stubborn._

As if he couldn’t spot the nervousness and fear etched into every line of his body. But part of the boy’s appeal was his relentless fighting spirit; Frank respected that.

”No? Good”, he grunted, running his thumb over trembling lips.

He took a step closer and pressed his hard dick against the tight, crimson suit, rolling his hips into the other’s crotch. The answering hardness there made his lips twist in a feral grin. His fingers found the openings of the lower part of the suit and curiously the only resistance was a twist of the narrow hips. Then they stilled, but even unmoving the body was vibrating with tension.

Frank leaned forward until he could see his reflection in the surface of the red eyes.

”Bet you’d just love to get on all fours and take my dick in your ass, huh? Bet I could get you to beg for it.”

His lips was inches from Red’s, and at his words the tense lips parted in shock. A salty bead of sweat trailed down the jaw. A quick shake of the head.

”No?” he said, voice dangerously soft. ”What if I fuck that pretty mouth of yours instead?

”N-no…” came the breathless whisper, but there was no resistance when Frank inched the lower part of the red suit down narrow hips, just a little, leaving a precious inch of skin unprotected. Frank noted the answering shiver, carefully noted every physical reaction from the other. He was no fucking rapist; whatever happened between them would be because Red _surrendered._

The very thought made him even harder.

He put his big hand on the nape of his neck, letting the weight of it settle there. Ever so slightly, the other’s head bowed in response and there was an unexpected surge of tenderness in Frank’s chest, mixing with the savage lust. Pushing it aside, he leaned close once again, their stubbled cheeks almost touching.

”No? See, I think you’re _lying_ ”, he said, keeping his voice low and soft. ”I think you’d like that very much.”

Trembling lips twisted in a grimace, another harsh shake of the masked face. But heat was rising from the damp skin, pulse point beating a rapid staccato under the surface. A small movement of the trapped hips, but far from a serious attempt to squirm out of his grip, no, more likely seeking _friction_ …

”Shit, Red… don’t you know your own mind about _anything_?”

He let go of his neck, hand moving to the front of his face. Without warning he pushed two fingers into his mouth.

”Mphl..!”

 

* * *

 

The invasion was sudden, mind-blowing in its intensity. He gasped and coughed, and the fingers mercifully stilled, waiting until he was merely panting until they pushed all the way in.

It had taken everything in him to resist the temptation of that raspy voice. The words seemed to sink into his skin, slip effortlessly into his soul, tainting him. He was so hard it hurt, dizzy from the vertigo of free-falling between fear and need, the two changing so quickly he could no longer tell them apart. That voice.

_The Devil_ , came the confusing thought, against all common sense. He wasn’t that kind of religious, calling ’devil!’ at everyone and everything… yet this was apparently what his mind reached for when backed into a corner. Back against the wall. _Literally._

Sensations bombarded his finely attuned senses; the taste of the fingers bloomed in his mouth, smoke and metal, the _shape_ … it set his mind on fire. Drawing deep breaths through his nose, his lips closed instinctively around the invading fingers. Before he knew what he was doing, he found himself sucking on them, tentatively, discreetly, as if some part of him was hoping that Frank wouldn’t notice.

The big man shifted against him, he felt a puff of hot air against his cheek as he exhaled sharply.

” _Fuck_ , yeah that’s right…” There was a dark edge in the rasp now, a hunger that for a moment sent both fear and need skyrocketing, racing from his groin to his mind.

Need won.

When the fingers started moving in and out, he sucked harder, his tongue moving up to catch the underside of the slick glide. Immediately they thrust back in and he made a sound, just a tiny sound of satisfaction that made the other groan.

The pressure around his wrists abruptly disappeared and his hands sunk down the wall, slowly, as if waiting for more instructions.

Fear clamored inside his mind.

_Now’s your chance! Get away! NOW!_

It would have been so simple; as a footnote, Fear supplied at least three different ways to send Frank flying across the roof, alternatives that would allow him himself to make a swift exit and never ever venture near the man again…

The hand that had released his wrists reappeared at the nape of his neck, a lead weight holding him in place as surely as an anchor held a ship. Steady. Unrelenting.

His hands sank uselessly down his sides as the rest of the world fell away. All he heard was the obscene wet sounds of the fingers moving in and out between his lips, his own panting mixed with low helpless sounds that sounded deafening in his own ears – hopefully Frank didn’t hear them – and the deep voice, holding him in place as surely as the weight of the hand on his neck.

”Goddamit, Red!”

He cringed at the explosive outburst, unprepared when the fingers disappeared from his mouth and when the hand on his neck roughly pushed. His knees bent instantly and he sank down, _fell_ more than sank, catching himself against muscular thighs as he landed on his knees.

He turned his head this way and that, instinctively seeking the information substituting visual input. So close – _too close_ , Fear whimpered – to the bulge in the pants he caught the heavy scent of arousal and musk. Despite his fears, his mouth watered, remembering the fingers... Shame reared its head, scalding him from the inside.

_This is what you want?_ it sneered.

He squeezed his unseeing eyes shut within the safety of the mask, leaning his forehead against the leg, his fingers digging into the fabric.

_Fuck. I want it I want it I want to not want it I can’t –_

He turned his face to the side, resting his cheek against the leg, breathing hard.

_Please make me_ , came the thought from the back of his mind, a whispered prayer that he didn’t want to acknowledge, even while clinging to the leg as if Frank was a lifeline that he feared was going to be ripped away from him.

A hand settled briefly on the back of his head.

”I got you.”

Was there a soft note in that rasp?

A moment later the hard leg bent slightly, a sharp push that made him straighten up instantly. _Probably not._

The sound of the zipper almost made him hyperventilate. Again, fear and need battled for dominion, and now shame had its claws in him, sneering at him from the inside.

Fingers gripped his chin, thumb stroking his cheek, briefly dipping into the corner of his mouth.

”Open up”, Frank coaxed, his voice a low rumble above him. ”Come on.”

He could _feel_ the damp heat against his face, his mind alive with the images of what it could look like. Of course, having been blinded as a boy he had never seen an adult one, so it was all a bit sketchy. His fingers wanted to touch, so he dug them deeper into the fabric of Frank’s pants.

Soft fleshy sounds. Was Frank stroking himself?

Without warning, he felt his lips parting, tightly clenched jaw slowly inching down.

” _Good_. That’s it.”

He expected Frank to shove it in, to grab his head and force it inside, maybe fucking his face until he fainted from lack of air. The mental image was terrifying. So why did his dick pulse from the thought?

The head of Frank’s dick suddenly grazed his bottom lip, gently nudging it in an unhurried movement.

His tongue dipped out for a taste, catching the slick head. _Salty._

”Fuck..!” Frank sounded angry above him, but the hand stroking his face was still firm but gentle. ”You like that, Red? Like the taste of my dick? Take it.”

The dick sliding back and forth over his tongue shoved inside his mouth abruptly and he huffed in surprise, moaning around it.

_Big._

His lips stretched, jaw dropping lower to accommodate. Thick, veined heat against his tongue, filling his mouth.

_Delicious_.

Fuck, he _loved_ the taste, sucking greedily for every drop of pre-cum. The voices in him was silent for the moment, stamped out by the big man currently holding his face steady, fucking it with slow, shallow thrusts.

” _Shit._ You were made for this,” Frank grunted above him, and he wished he could _see_ him.

_I know the outline of his dick but I don’t know his face…_ shame rose once again and he choked back a sob, squeezing his eyes shut as he licked it, tracing the underside all the way up to the soft skin beneath the head. Above him, Frank cursed.

He moaned, hands sliding down Franks’s thighs, off, unto his own lap, reaching…

”Grab my belt”, the former military ordered. The authoritative tone made him reach up instantly, grasping the belt with shaking hands. ”Good. You’re not allowed to jerk off.”

The words sent a furious blush up his neck. Was he that obvious?

Too soon, Frank’s muscular thighs trembled and widened, his breath harsh exhalations.

”Gonna come, Red”, he grated. ”Do _not_ swallow. You hear me? Keep it in your mouth.”

It hadn’t occured to him, but now he desperately wanted to swallow every drop. Lick it clean. Possibly to spite Frank, to disobey him in the only way he could.

Strong hands gripped his face, holding him steady, and with a drawn-out groan Frank pushed in deep, so deep soft hair tickled Matt’s nose.

And came.

Pulsing, wet heat, filling his mouth with warm seed. He moaned around it, nearly coming himself. His tongue sneaked up to tickle that sensitive spot beneath the head…

”Shit!” Frank hissed, hips jerking a final time. He stilled, standing like that for a few long moments while his breath steadied.

”Gonna pull out. Keep my come in your mouth.”

The dick pulled out and he pressed his lips together, feeling unbearably filthy with his mouth full of Frank’s seed. But now he was nearly mindless with need, hips rocking in small movement, seeking friction, _anything_.

That zipping sound again. Frank had put his pants back on.

He felt vulnerable now, alone in this weird situation. Frank was done, unaffected, and he was on his knees in the most humiliati-

Frank kneeled before him, angled slightly to his side and suddenly he felt himself being pulled against that broad chest by a strong arm.

Hand in front of his face, gracing his chin.

”Spit.”

He blinked, but obeyed, letting the seed leak out of his mouth and into Frank’s hand.

Another hand reached around to roughly pull his pants down, freeing his erection to the cool night air. His mind nearly blanked when Frank’s rough, slick hand grabbed his dick and began to jerk him off. Sliding effortlessly thanks to the semen.

_Filthy so filthy_ , his mind gasped as he let himself be pressed against the chest, hiding his face against the muscular shoulder. Helpless, he trembled, open-mouthed and panting, small sounds escaping only when he couldn’t choke them back.

”Frank..!”

”I got you, Red.”

Pleasure reached a searing high-point, branding him in its intensity as he toppled over the edge. He moaned, hips jerking, as Frank’s fist squeezed the last drop of come out of him.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your wonderful comments! I will reply to every one of them - special thanks to DichotomyStudios, who's detailed feedback really inspired me to finish this chapter faster. :) 
> 
> So, coming up... angst, musings, and eventually more smut because these two can't keep their hands off each other. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you all liked! Let me know what you think! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so I am watching season 2 of Daredevil and I am blown away by the sexual tension between Frank Castle and Matt Murdock. I'm getting an overload of filthy sex vibes from those two, like hardcore-hate-fuck-against-a-wall-filthy. Look, I am not the one who created these perfect naughty puzzle pieces, I just put them together. 
> 
> Please comment and let me know what you think. Depending on the feedback I get, this may evolve into a wonderful journey of debauchery and depravation. :3


End file.
